Compagnons
by Minipou
Summary: Que se passerait-il si le choix n'était pas vraiment le leur? Sterek
1. Chapter 1

Le loup regarda le jeune homme tourner le coin de la rue, puis s'en alla. Stiles… Pourquoi donc avait-il fallu que ce soit lui, se demanda encore une fois Derek. La vie était déjà assez compliquée comme ça pourtant. Si ça avait été une fille, tout aurait été tellement simple. Mais non, il avait fallu que ce soit Stiles, un homme, et qui plus est, le meilleur ami de Scott. Derek avait décidé qu'il ne ferait rien. Mais c'était de plus en plus difficile de renier ses sentiments, ce besoin qu'il avait d'être auprès de lui.

Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un compagnon qui se soit refusé à un loup, mais Stiles pourrait bien être une exception, après tout, il n'était pas gay, il était amoureux fou de Lydia depuis si longtemps. D'ailleurs Derek non plus n'était pas gay, il n'avait jamais regardé un homme de sa vie, avant Stiles. La première fois qu'il avait rencontré le jeune homme il avait bien senti qu'il se passait quelque chose, mais il avait refusé d'écouter. Puis il s'était appliqué à être désagréable avec le garçon. Mais depuis qu'il était devenu un alpha, les choses avaient changées. Il avait de plus en plus besoin d'être près du jeune homme. Il était sûr qu'il se dirigeait dans une impasse avec Stiles, alors il avait pris la décision de partir. Ce soir il avait passé quelque temps avec Scott et Stiles, puis il avait regardé le jeune homme partir.

Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il allait faire. Mais tout valait mieux à se torturer ici.

* * *

Stiles se gara dans l'entrée, remarqua que son père n'était pas encore rentré du travail. Il alla se faire un sandwich qu'il dévora en regardant la télévision. Il n'était pas tout à fait là. Il y avait quelque chose qui le perturbait ces derniers temps. Derek. Il ne savait pas trop ce qui se passait, mais des fois, la façon dont le regardait le loup le mettait vraiment mal à l'aise. Une seconde il le regardait étrangement, la seconde suivante lui envoyait un commentaire blessant ou une claque derrière la tête. Habituellement, Stiles n'était pas du genre à s'en faire avec ce genre de chose, il avait une grande gueule et avait l'habitude de s'attirer des ennuis. Mais pourtant l'attitude de Derek l'affectait plus qu'elle n'aurait dû.

Cette nuit là, Stiles rêva de Derek. C'était un rêve étrange dans lequel il voyait un loup venir vers lui. Pas un loup-garou, un vrai loup, magnifique. Bien qu'il aurait dû être paralysé de peur. Stiles se sentait bien, en sécurité même. Puis le loup se transforma en homme. C'était Derek, nu, magnifique. Ils se regardèrent un long moment, en silence. Puis l'homme se retourna et s'enfuit vers la forêt. Stiles sentait un trou béant s'aggrandir dans sa poitrine, il voulait courir derrière le loup, mais ses jambes refusaient de lui obéir. Il se senti envahir par une détresse qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer.

Il se réveilla en sueur. La sensation de vide dans sa poitrine était encore vivace. Il avait de la difficulté à respirer. Il se leva pour se rendre à la fenêtre, s'emplit les poumons de l'air frais de la nuit. Il ne comprenait pas son rêve, ne comprenait pas l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de l'impression qu'il était arrivé quelque chose, et que d'une manière ou d'une autre, Derek y était mêlé. Stiles se dirigea vers la douche, espérant se débarrasser de cet étrange rêve qui lui collait à la peau. Peut-être arriverait-il a dormir ensuite. En se regardant dans le miroir, il vit que ses joues étaient baignées de larmes. Il ne comprenait pas se sentiment de perte qui le taraudait. Derek n'avait jamais été proche de lui, à quoi rimait tout ça.

Une autre chose qui troublait le jeune homme, était qu'il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de l'image de Derek, debout, nu. C'était la première fois qu'il rêvait à un homme de cette façon, et il ne se l'expliquait pas. Le fait de voir un homme nu ne le troublait pas, après tout, dans les douches après les parties de crosse, il voyait plein de garçons nus et n'en avait jamais fait de cas. Mais là c'était différent. Cette image de Derek réveillait en lui un désir, pas tellement un désir sexuel, qu'un désir de possession. Comme si Derek lui appartenait, lui revenait. Tout cela était beaucoup trop compliqué et n'avait aucun sens. Il prit sa douche et alla se recoucher, essayant tant bien que mal de se rendormir.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est ma première histoire, et mon premier jet, alors soyez indulgent! N'hésitez pas à commenter, j'aimerais bien savoir si vous aimez la direction de l'histoire, et je prends tout les commentaires constructifs! Je travaille sur une suite, soyez patient! Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lue!


	2. Chapter 2 -Derek-

Ça faisait maintenant trois jour que Derek vagabondait. Il errait sans but dans les rues de villes quelconques, dont il avait des difficultés à se rappeler les noms. C'était sans importance. Il avait eu quelques altercations avec des humains malveillants au détour de ruelles, mais il avait réussi de justesse à fuir avant de les égorger. Son loup s'éveillait tellement facilement maintenant, il avait des difficultés à se contrôler. La colère semblait maintenant laisser place au désespoir. Finalement, il avait décidé d'aller en pleine nature, loin des humains. D'ailleurs, il se demandait pourquoi il n'y avait pas songé plus tôt. Mais il avait beaucoup de difficultés à penser clairement ces temps-ci. Toute cette histoire commençait à prendre des allures de tragédie, et Derek en avait déjà eu son lot, il aurait apprécié un peu de paix.

La paix, c'était un état qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis si longtemps… Ça remontait à avant le feu, il y a dix ans. Il avait eu une enfance somme toute assez heureuse. C'est sûr qu'il y avait beaucoup de gens caractériels dans sa famille, ça venait avec l'héritage. Mais il y avait beaucoup de gens aimants aussi. Malgré la menace de quelques chasseurs de temps à autre, la vie était paisible. Mais tout le monde était parti maintenant, et il restait seul. Il ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait s'enfoncer plus loin encore dans la solitude… jusqu'à ce qu'il abandonne Stiles.

Après la perte de sa famille, Derek était devenu quelqu'un de taciturne et méfiant. Il avait accordé sa confiance à une femme, une humaine, et il avait tout perdu. On ne l'y reprendrait pas. Il avait trop peur, mais il ne l'admettrait jamais. En fait, il ne voulait pas se l'avouer à lui-même. Mais Derek avait tellement perdu d'êtres chers dans sa vie, il s'était promis de ne plus souffrir ainsi. Alors il ne laissait pas de choix, ni aux autres, ni à lui-même. Mais apparemment, ça ne fonctionnait pas. Malgré tous ses efforts, deux de ses bêtas avaient pris le large et Scott lui refusait ses prérogatives d'Alpha. Il ne restait qu'Isaac. Et pour ce qui était de Stiles, le choix ne lui revenait pas. Il ne pouvait pas forcer le jeune homme. Alors il était parti, avant qu'il n'aie l'occasion de choisir. Tout cela était un lamentable échec, il avait bien fait de partir.

Il s'installa dans une chaîne montagnes, là où les conditions étaient trop difficiles et les prédateurs trop nombreux pour que des humains puissent y survivre. Pour lui, ce n'était pas plus difficile que vivre en ville. En fait, c'était même plus facile. Plus besoin de faire semblant, plus besoin de faire attention, les lois de la Terre-Mère étaient simples. Et si on s'y refusait, on mourrait tout simplement. Ici, il n'y avait pas de place pour le doute. Le loup en lui trouva un peu d'apaisement. Derek lui laissa toute la place. En une seule nuit, il pouvait parcourir jusqu'à 200 kilomètres. Il passait le plus clair de son temps à chasser et à arpenter ce nouveau territoire. Cet endroit était si vaste, avec ses rivières d'eaux glaciales, qui venaient des sommets, ses forêts de conifères impénétrables et ses champs de pierres acérées. Ce qui pour les humains était hostile, était pour lui source d'apaisement. Il avait rencontré quelques grands prédateurs, des couguars et des grizzlys. Mais les animaux, beaucoup plus proches de leurs instincts et beaucoup plus observateurs que les humains, savaient immédiatement qu'ils avaient rencontré plus fort qu'eux. Même dans sa forme humaine, l'aura qu'il dégageait le situait au sommet de la chaîne alimentaire.

Une chose étrange se produisit. Alors que Derek sentait le gouffre de l'absence de Stiles prendre de plus en plus d'ampleur, il sentait à la fois une forme de guérison s'amorcer. De se retrouver ainsi en pleine nature, avec pour seul souci de subvenir à ses besoins, il pouvait se laisser aller entièrement à ses sens. Ici, il n'avait pas besoin de se contrôler, il appartenait à cet endroit. Tous les animaux savaient à quoi ils avaient à faire, on ne pouvait pas leur mentir. En se laissant aller ainsi, en abandonnant toute maîtrise, certains passages de son enfance se frayèrent un chemin à la surface sans qu'il y prenne garde. Alors qu'il était près des humains, Derek ne laissait jamais rien remonter. Il avait peur de s'égarer dans ces douloureux souvenirs et de perdre tout contrôle. Mais ici, il n'avait plus besoin de se maîtriser, alors à quoi bon les combattre.

C'était son grand-père, qui avait été le plus grand mentor de Derek et de sa sœur. Non seulement il leur avait enseigné ce qu'était être un Loup, mais également ce qu'était être des gens honorables. Car les loups-garous, leur avait-il expliqué, vivait dans les deux mondes. Ils avaient besoin des deux mondes. Alors il leur avait enseigné les lois des hommes et les lois de la nature. D'ailleurs, Derek se souvint qu'à l'époque il avait trouvé que les lois de la nature avaient beaucoup plus de sens. Grand-Père leur avait aussi expliqué que la Terre était une guérisseuse. Une guérisseuse d'âme. Et que lorsque le monde des humains leur devenait trop lourd, c'était vers elle qu'ils devaient se retourner. C'était elle qui détenait les solutions à leurs âmes tourmentées. Peut-être que Derek, inconsciemment, était venu chercher cette guérison.

Il continua à vivre comme un animal. Mais le peu de paix qu'il avait trouvé commençait à s'effilocher. Le trou béant laisser par l'absence de Stiles menaçait maintenant de l'avaler tout entier. Il le réalisa pleinement lors d'une de ses courses nocturnes.

Il courrait depuis maintenant six heures, il avait un rythme régulier et la fatigue ne l'avait pas rattrapé encore. Il savait qu'il pouvait encore courir quelques heures ainsi. La chasse était dans sa nature. Il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir, la course était méditative, son esprit se vidait, il laissait son corps prendre le contrôle. Puis il capta une odeur, il s'arrêta net, se figea. C'était impossible, pas ici. A l'intérieur de lui, quelque chose se brisa. Et il parti sur les traces de cette odeur. Stiles… mais que faisait-il ici? Il continua sa poursuite insensée, mais cette fois-ci, il n'y avait rien de méditatif dans sa chasse. Il essayait de trouver ce qu'il dirait à Stiles, comment il lui expliquerait. Il n'avait plus le choix. Il ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça. Ce n'était pas une vie. Son grand-père lui avait dit : il avait besoin des deux mondes. D'avoir passé autant de temps dans un endroit sauvage semblait avoir apaisé certaines plaies. Mais d'avoir été loin des humains, et principalement de Stiles, en avait créé de nouvelles.

Puis il se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait. Le trou béant était maintenant devant lui. Littéralement. Il essaya de s'arrêter, de faire marche arrière. Il était au sommet d'une falaise, devant lui le précipice semblait sans fond. Il vit un arbre seul, enraciné à quelques dizaines de centimètres du bord, et s'y accrocha avec tout ce qui restait de vie en lui. L'arbre stoppa son élan, se déracina un peu, mais tint le coup. Derek s'effondra à son pied. Puis il réalisa que l'odeur semblait venir du petit arbre. Dès qu'il s'en fit la remarque, elle disparue. Derek fit alors quelque chose qu'il n'avait plus refait depuis de nombreuse années… il se mit à pleurer.

Le message était clair, Il ne pouvait pas continuer de vivre sans lui. Il devait retourner à Beacon Hills. Il était un loup, il avait besoin de ces grands espaces, cela lui avait manqué. Mais un loup avait aussi besoin d'une meute, surtout un alpha. Et un alpha avait aussi besoin d'une compagne, ou dans son cas, d'un compagnon. S'il reniait tout ça, il ferait aussi bien de se jeter en bas de la falaise et d'en finir. Il ne savait pas encore comment il ferait, comment il expliquerait tout ça, mais il trouverait, il le devait. Il se releva et pris la direction de la maison.


	3. Chapter 3 -Stiles-

**Et voilà, désolée pour la longue attente!**

**Je voulais remercié tout les gens qui fait des review et qui suivent cette histoire, ça fait vraiment chaud au coeur, et ça m'encourage à continuer! Ici, on est dans la tête à Stiles, j'espère que ne suis pas trop OOC. En tout cas, j'espère que vous aller aimer!  
**

Depuis qu'il avait fait ce rêve étrange, Stiles sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait, sans vraiment parvenir à mettre le doigt dessus. Le rêve était devenu récurrent, il revenait à tous les soirs, seuls quelques détails changeaient. Et à chaque fois, il lui fallait un temps avant de parvenir à se débarrasser des lambeaux, qui lui collaient à la peau. De ce malaise persistant qui lui enserrait la poitrine et de la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge. La douche nocturne faisait presque partie de sa routine maintenant. Le lendemain de son premier rêve, il s'était attendu à voir Derek avec Scott, les deux semblaient bien s'entendre maintenant. Mais Derek ne s'était pas montré. Stiles n'arrivait pas savoir s'il était déçu ou soulagé.

Stiles n'avait rien dit à personne de ces rêves étranges, même pas à Scott, qui n'aurait rien compris. Comment l'aurait-il pu, alors que lui-même n'y comprenait rien? Et puis, ce n'était pas pour faire insulte à son intelligence, il aimait Scott comme un frère, mais ce dernier avait vraiment la vivacité d'un chiot parfois. Mais bon, la vie continuait à Beacon Hill et malgré son trouble, Stiles continuait également son chemin.

Une paix fragile s'était installée entre les loups garous et les chasseurs. Tout le monde se tenait sur ses gardes, attendant le premier faux pas de l'adversaire. Scott ne voyait plus Allison et du coup, il avait recommencé à voir Stiles plus souvent. Ce qui arrangeait bien le jeune homme, cela l'empêchait de trop réfléchir à sa situation. Ça ne faisait que quelques jours que Derek avait disparu, et pourtant, ça lui semblait une éternité. Stiles commençait sérieusement à se poser des questions sur sa santé mentale. C'était comme si la vie, soudainement, manquait de saveur, de couleur. Aussi absurde que cela puisse paraître, perdre Derek faisait naître en lui un sentiment proche du vide qu'il avait ressenti à la perte de sa mère. Même Lydia n'arrivait plus à l'intéresser autant qu'avant. Et ce n'était peu dire, cette fille était son obsession depuis la troisième…

Depuis que Jackson était parti, Lydia était dans un état lamentable, bien qu'elle se refusait à le montrer. Mais Stiles la connaissait depuis si longtemps, l'observait depuis si longtemps qu'il n'était pas dupe. L'ancien Kamina n'était pas resté longtemps après sa transformation en loup garou. Il était parti sur les traces de sa famille biologique, sans égard pour ceux qui restaient derrière. Lydia était atterrée. Après tout, c'était grâce à elle qu'il avait enfin pu se transformer. Mais il faut croire que de serpent à loup, la transformation n'était pas terminée… Toujours est-il que Stiles avait maintenant pris plus de place dans la vie de Lydia. La présence du jeune homme la rassurait. Même si elle l'avait ignoré la plus grande partie de sa vie, il avait toujours été là pour elle. Mais comme on pouvait s'y attendre, elle ne voulait aucune romance dans leur relation, pour elle, il était un peu comme le grand frère dont elle avait besoin. Mais Stiles savait qu'elle ne lui avouerait jamais.

À sa propre surprise, cela ne dérangeait pas Stiles. Bien qu'il aime toujours beaucoup Lydia, qu'il arrivait à la comprendre et à la voir mieux que quiconque, son amour pour elle semblait avoir changé dernièrement. Il était moins envahissant. Être avec elle était suffisant. Il se rendait compte qu'il ne serait jamais l'homme de sa vie et le rôle de grand frère lui convenait parfaitement. Elle n'aurait jamais admis qu'elle avait besoin de lui, mais quand ça n'allait pas, il lui montrait qu'il le savait et qu'il était là pour elle. En général elle l'ignorait, mais parfois il pouvait voir dans ses yeux une petite lueur de reconnaissance.

Ainsi, il partageait son temps entre Scott, Lydia et ses recherches sur les lycanthropes. Le départ de Derek avait non seulement creusé un trou dans la poitrine de Stiles, mais également dans la vie de Scott et d'Isaac, qui se retrouvaient sans mentor. Bon, il fallait admettre que Derek n'était pas le meilleur mentor qui soit, loin de là. Mais lui seul possédait les réponses à de nombreuses questions. Stiles tentait donc de palier à l'absence de leur aîné. Il passait ses fins de soirées à chercher sur internet des réponses à leurs interrogations. Bien qu'il tentait de se convaincre qu'il le faisait pour ses amis, il devait bien avouer qu'il essayait à la fois de mieux comprendre Derek… Peut-être pourrait-il expliquer ce qui lui arrivait? Mais jusqu'ici, il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de chance… Que des mythes et des légendes qui ressassaient toujours la même chose, au bout du compte, rien de bien nouveau.

* * *

Stiles s'assied dans son lit, en sueur, un cri étouffé au fond de la gorge. Cette nuit, le décor de son rêve avait radicalement changé. Plutôt qu'être en ville, comme les trois dernières nuits, c'était dans une forêt dense. Et le Derek de son rêve semblait encore plus triste. Stiles eut un élan de tendresse vers lui, ce qui était tout a fait inhabituel. Qui voudrait avoir de la tendresse pour Derek? Le loup était bien capable de vous arracher la tête pour seulement y avoir pensé. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait avec lui? Il lui fallait en parler à quelqu'un avant qu'il ne pète les plombs. Et puis, ce n'était pas dans sa nature de ne pas parler. D'ailleurs Scott lui avait envoyé quelques regards interrogateurs ces derniers temps. Il voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais Stiles ne savait pas comment lui en parler, et il avait peur de la réaction de son meilleur ami. Mais à qui d'autre pourrait-il en parler? Lydia? Oui, peut-être… C'était une fille, déjà elle avait une longueur d'avance sur Scott côté émotion. Pour Scott, il semblerait que le monde des émotions ne soit lié qu'à la seule personne d'Allison… Oui, il en parlerait à Lydia demain. Il se recoucha et mit un bon moment à se rendormir.

Le réveil sonna à six heure trente, comme tous les matins. Il se tira du lit péniblement, se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain. Se faisant il se cogna le petit orteil sur la patte de sa table de nuit, il s'effondra par terre en jurant, mais comment pouvait-il être devenu encore plus maladroit qu'avant? Non, mais ce n'était pas possible, il finirait à l'hôpital si ça continuait ainsi. Il était tellement à côté de la plaque depuis le départ de Derek. Bon, c'est vrai que Derek était sexy dans sa veste de cuir et qu'il était plutôt bien foutu, mais il était tellement arrogant et sûr de lui qu'il était insupportable. Et il ne portait pas le moindre intérêt à Stiles, sinon pour le tabasser ou lui faire peur. Alors pourquoi diable ne pouvait-il pas se débarrasser de lui? Derek n'avait jamais été aussi présent dans sa vie que depuis qu'il était parti, c'était complètement absurde.

Stiles réussi à se rendre jusqu'à sa Jeep sans incident majeur, ce qui était déjà une belle victoire. Il prit la direction de l'école. Maintenant qu'il avait pris la décision de parler à Lydia, il se sentait un peu mieux et avait hâte à la fin des cours. Scott l'attendait près du stationnement, il gara sa jeep et alla le rejoindre.

- Hey, ça va? Qu'est-ce que tu as à la jambe?

- Oh, c'est rien, ma table de chevet semble m'en vouloir, elle m'a sauté dessus ce matin.

Scott sourit en secouant la tête et ils prirent le chemin de l'école. Scott semblait de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Il avait un grand sourire dans le visage. Stiles savait qu'il y avait anguille sous roche, il le regarda d'un air suspicieux. Bien que Scott soit persuadé qu'Allison lui reviendrait, il n'avait pas semblé aussi heureux depuis qu'elle l'avait quitté.

- Quoi? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça?

- T'as l'air trop heureux, y'a quelque chose qui cloche, t'aurais pas parlé à Allison toi?

- Hein? Je vais bien même si Allison a rompu, tu le sais bien. Et puis je n'ai pas le droit d'être heureux?

- Bien sûr que si, mais je te connais trop bien. Tu ne peux pas être aussi heureux sans que ça implique ta chasseuse.

- Oh d'accord, elle m'a envoyé un message hier, elle veut qu'on se voit aujourd'hui après l'école, ça ne te dérange pas?

- Ça y est, ça recommence! C'est bon, j'ai compris, je retourne aux oubliettes! Blagua Stiles en poussant son ami.

Oups, il avait complètement oublié qu'il devait voir Scott ce soir, ce n'était pas son genre. Enfin au moins maintenant il ne serait pas obliger d'annuler. Et il savait que Lydia ne serait pas avec Allison. D'ailleurs parlant des filles, il venait de les voir passer. Il dit au revoir à Scott et parti rejoindre les filles, laissant derrière lui un Scott au regard interrogateur.

- Hey, Lydia, je peux te parler un instant?

- Yup, répondit cette dernière. Allison, on se reverra en cours d'accord?

Allison acquiesça et s'en fut en direction des casiers. Lydia et Stiles marchèrent ensemble un moment puis Stiles s'adossa au mur de l'école.

- Bon, vas-tu enfin me dire ce qui se passe avec toi? Ça fait des jours que t'es bizarre. Enfin, plus que d'habitude.

- Ouais, ben justement, je voulais savoir si tu veux faire un tour après les cours, j'aimerais te parler.

- Oui, y'a pas de problème. Hey, ça va? S'inquiéta la jeune femme.

- Je ne sais pas trop, je te raconterai ça tantôt, dit-il en la quittant pour se diriger à son cours.

La journée était longue, Stiles attendait avec impatience la fin de cours. Comme si le fait de parler de son histoire avec Lydia allait régler son problème. Il savait bien que ce n'était pas le cas, mais ça faisait presque une semaine que les rêves avaient commencé et que Derek avait disparu et les choses n'allaient pas en s'améliorant. En fait, c'était plutôt le contraire, plus le temps passait, plus il se sentait mal, comme un serrement dans la poitrine. Parfois, il avait l'impression qu'il allait étouffer. Au début, il était arrivé à faire comme si tout allait bien, mais ça devenait de plus en plus difficile. Il sentait le regard interrogateur de ses amis sur lui, et il ne savait vraiment pas quoi leur répondre. Stiles qui ne savait pas quoi dire, c'était bien une première… Vivement que cette journée finisse.

Et elle finit enfin… Stiles se retrouva assis dans les estrades du terrain de crosse. Étant donné qu'il n'y avait pas de pratique cet après-midi là, il n'y avait que quelques personnes qui étaient sur le terrain, et ça restait un endroit tranquille.

Lydia regardait Stiles avec intérêt, et un peu d'impatience aussi, fallait bien l'admettre. Lydia n'était pas une personne patiente.

- Je ne sais pas par où commencer, débuta Stiles. Je dois être tombé sur la tête ou quelque chose.

- Stiles, vraiment? Le regarda la jeune femme, le regard par en dessous.

- Ok, bon d'accord, c'est Derek, explosa le jeune homme.

- Quoi, Derek?

- C'est à cause de lui, tout est de sa faute, il ne veut pas me laisser tranquille!

- _Stiles…_ on n'a pas vu Derek depuis 4 jours, tu ne fais absolument aucun sens.

- Je sais, soupira-t-il en se prenant la tête.

Il avait l'air vraiment désespéré, ce qui surprit beaucoup Lydia. Stiles était le gars avec le plus de ressources qu'elle connaissait. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état. Stiles n'était jamais _vraiment_ désespéré… décidément quelque chose clochait pour vrai.

- Stiles, commence par le début.

- Ça a commencé il y a cinq nuits…. dit-il.

Lydia l'écouta en s'efforçant de ne pas l'interrompre. Puis secoua la tête en le regardant avant de répondre.

- D'accord, alors tu me dis que depuis que Derek est parti, tu rêves à lui à toutes les nuits, tu te sens triste, tu le cherches toujours du regard? T'as comme un vide à l'intérieur?... Mon dieu, Stiles, je pensais que tu étais plus rapide que ça! C'est évident!

- Quoi?! Tu sais ce que j'ai?! Merci Lydia! Je savais que j'avais raison, tu es la personne la plus intelligente et la plus exceptionnelle que je connaisse! Après moi… Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est? Comment je fais pour me guérir? demanda le jeune homme avec espoir.

- Ce que tu fais pour en guérir, je te le dirai quand j'aurai trouvé. Et pour ce que tu as, penses-y un peu, il y a des millions de chansons écrites là-dessus.

- Hein?

- Ça s'appelle une peine d'amour, Stiles.

Il la regarda, abasourdit, la mâchoire pendante.

- En amour avec Derek? Sérieusement Lydia? T'es pas drôle du tout, moi je te demande de l'aide et c'est ça que tu me réponds? C'est complètement ridicule! Le gars me déteste! T'as une idée du nombre de fois où il a menacé de me tué? Tu veux m'expliquer pourquoi je serais en amour avec ça? Et puis de toute façon, c'est avec toi que je suis en amour!

- Non, tu n'es pas en amour avec moi Stiles. Tu l'as déjà été, mais tu ne l'es plus. Et puis, tu sais le nombre de fois où j'ai menacé de tuer Jackson? Non, je te le dis Stiles, tu as tout les symptômes de la peine d'amour…

- Lydia, c'est vraiment ridicule. Je ne peux pas être en peine d'amour, pour être en peine d'amour, il aurait fallu que je sois en amour avec lui et qu'il me laisse tomber. Et puis, c'est différent de toute façon, je n'ai jamais ressenti ça quand j'étais en amour avec toi, et …

- Écoute, si tu es trop bouché pour voir ce que tu as au bout du nez, c'est ton problème! Mon travail ici est terminé, dit-elle en se levant.

- Non, attends!

Mais la jeune femme était déjà partie.

Être en amour… c'était complètement ridicule. Et puis, ça ne marchait pas, les rêves n'avaient pas commencé après que Derek soit parti, ils avaient commencé la nuit même du départ de Derek. Stiles ne savait même pas qu'il était parti. Être en amour… le jeune homme secoua la tête en se dirigeant vers sa jeep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, ça faisait longtemps... je ne vous ai pas abandonnés! Mais je passe beaucoup trop de temps à lire des fics plutôt qu'à écrire... mauvaise fille... ;)**

**Encore un grand merci à tout ceux qui laisse des commentaires et qui suivent cette histoire, c'est grâce à vous que je continue :) **

**Ah oui, c'est vrai, Teen Wolf ne m'appartient malheureusement pas. Tout le monde le spécifie, je me suis dit que je devrais moi aussi ;)  
**

**Bon, voilà j'espère que vous aimerez!  
**

Il fait clair, trop clair. Stiles ouvre les yeux lentement. Voit les rayons de soleil sur le tapis. Puis il se rend compte qu'il a dormi toute la nuit. Il n'a pas rêvé! Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours, il se sent reposé. Avec un grand sourire au lèvres, il s'étire de tout son long. Puis commence à se préparer pour l'école. Peut-être que toute cette absurde histoire est enfin terminée!

La journée passe vite. Stiles se sent à nouveau lui-même. Même si Derek flotte encore dans son esprit, il est capable de fonctionner normalement. Il ne se sent plus aussi obsédé, désespéré. Lydia lui lance quelques regards interrogateurs pendant la pause du midi, mais Stiles l'ignore royalement, ça lui apprendrait à dire des absurdités! Elle n'avait pas raison, il n'était pas amoureux de Derek. C'était passager, quoi que ce fut, c'était maintenant terminé, il se sentait bien et surtout soulagé.

Stiles réussi de justesse à échapper à une retenue avec M. Harris et quitta son cours pour se rendre à sa voiture. Lydia le rattrappa à la sortie des cours. Bien déterminée à ne pas rester ignorée. Il aurait du s'en douter, ignorer Lydia n'était jamais une bonne idée...

- «Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi?» demanda Lydia d'un ton inquisiteur.  
- «Rien, absolument rien, tout va très bien!»  
- «Comme ça, du jour au lendemain?»  
- «Oui, je te l'ai dit, ta théorie était ridicule! Je savais bien qu'ignorer les problèmes finissait par les faire disparaître!»  
- «C'est la chose la plus idiote que j'ai entendue.»  
- «Ah oui? Je peux t'arranger ça si tu veux. Savais-tu que...»  
- «Stiles, tu es impossible! Oh...» Lydia s'arrêta net en regardant vers la jeep de Stiles.  
- «Quoi, qu'est-ce que... Oh...»

Derek Hale. Derek Hale était adossé à sa jeep et regardait dans leur direction. Stiles senti une brusque bouffée de chaleur l'envahir et ses jambes semblèrent ne plus vraiment avoir envie de le soutenir.

- «Bon, et bien je pense que je vais y aller moi. Oh, et Stiles,» dit Lydia en le regardant d'un air condescendant. «N'oublie pas de respirer.» Et elle s'en fut, un large sourire au visage.

Stiles se rendit compte qu'il avait effectivement arrêter de respirer et il reprit son souffle. Continua son chemin en direction de sa jeep d'un pas incertain, maudissant sa faiblesse. Pourquoi il était toujours dans des situations impossibles. Il avait juste envie de se mettre à courir dans l'autre direction. Peut-être que s'il l'ignorait un peu plus longtemps, son problème finirait vraiment par disparaître? Non? Un gars pouvait espéré...

-«Hé, Derek, mon pote! Quoi de neuf? Tu t'es lassé de terroriser les petites filles et leur grand-maman et tu as décidé de revenir à la maison?»

Derek roula les yeux et poussa un soupir. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça. Décidément, le jeune homme était beaucoup moins exaspérant quand il dormait. Derek était revenu la nuit dernière, la première chose qu'il avait fait en arrivant à Beacon Hills avait été d'aller chez Stiles. Il avait regarder le jeune homme dormir par la fenêtre. Enfin il avait pu se calmer. Savoir que Stiles allait bien, qu'il était en sécurité, avait enlever un poids immense de ses épaules. Il était resté là un bon moment, avant de réussir enfin à s'arracher à sa contemplation. Il était retourné à sa voiture et était parti faire un brin de toilette et essayer de dormir un peu avant d'affronter Stiles une fois pour toute. Évidemment, il n'avait pas réussi à dormir, mais il avait réussi à effacer les traces de son long séjour en forêt.

-«Stiles, il faut que je te parles.»

-«Ah, et moi qui pensait que j'avais enfin réussi à me débarrassé de toi.» dit Stiles.

Derek leva le regard vers lui et Stiles vit un éclair de douleur passer dans son regard, il regretta aussitôt sa tirade. Apparemment, il n'était plus question d'ignorer les problèmes. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait, mais il devait admettre qu'il était content de voir Derek. Et l'idée qu'il puisse causer de la douleur chez lui ne lui plaisait pas, non seulement c'était surprenant et incompréhensible, mais la douleur de Derek trouvait un écho dans sa poitrine.

-«Écoute, je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été correct avec toi,»commença Derek.

-«Non, non, ce n'est pas ça que je voulais dire, enfin c'est vrai que tu n'as pas toujours été correct avec moi, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je disais ça. C'est, euh... compliqué. En fait je ne comprend même pas, alors je ne sais pas comment je pourrais faire pour t'expliquer...» Stiles se senti devenir rouge et il commençait vraiment à avoir chaud. «Euh.. tu voulais me parler?»

Derek le regarda d'un air embarrassé et resta silencieux. Parler n'avait jamais été son fort, surtout quand il s'agissait de parler de sentiments. C'est peut-être pour ça que le destin lui avait choisi quelqu'un qui ne pouvait apparemment pas arrêter de parler. Il avait décidé qu'il devait affronter Stiles, lui expliquer pourquoi il était parti tout, mais maintenant qu'il y était, il n'avait aucune idée de comment il fallait procéder. A chaque fois qu'il s'était senti ainsi démuni, il avait trouvé réconfort chez Laura, elle savait comment le prendre, elle trouvait toujours quoi dire pour lui montrer la voie. Mais Laura n'était plus là. Personne ne pouvait l'aider... sauf peut-être Stiles, s'il arrivait à dire ne serait-ce qu'un mot. Et comme on pouvait s'y attendre, ce fut Stiles qui brisa le silence.

-«Euh.. ok. Alors si tu veux me parler, ça va être plus facile si tu... euh... parles. Tu sais ça hein?» dit Stiles en le regardant d'un air un idiot. «Parce que je sais que je suis un gars extraordinaire et talentueux, mais la télépathie ne fait pas partie de mes attributs, quoi que je ne dirais pas non, ce serait vraiment cool, je...»

Derek poussa un soupir exaspéré et se dirigea du côté passager de sa voiture, qui était garée à côté de la jeep de Stiles. Il ouvrit la porte et fit signe à Stiles de monter.

-«Ah, euh, d'accord.» dit-il en se dirigeant vers la Camaro. «Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais revenir te chercher bébé.» dit Stiles en regardant sa jeep d'un air un peu coupable et il s'installa dans la voiture. Derek secoua la tête avec l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres avant de se diriger du côté conducteur. Dans la voiture, Stiles ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder partout et de toucher à tout. C'était la première fois qu'il s'assoyait dans la voiture de Derek, c'était vraiment une belle voiture, classe, et avec tout plein de gadgets. Il ajusta son siège, toucha à la radio, jouant avec les ajustements du son. Il ouvrit le coffre à gant avant que Derek ne puisse l'empêcher et vit une boîte de condom. Il s'empressa de refermer le compartiment, sentant une nouvelle bouffée de chaleur lui monter aux oreilles, décidément, le rouge était à la mode aujourd'hui. Il se cala dans son siège et jeta un coup d'œil gêné à Derek et vit que l'homme semblait tenter de contenir un sourire. Stiles s'enfonça encore plus dans son siège et décida de se concentrer sur le paysage qui défilait par la fenêtre, oui, c'était un beau paysage... un paysage vraiment intéressant...

Derek les conduisit jusqu'à la résidence Hale, ou plutôt jusqu'au décombres de la résidence Hale. Derek se sentait mal à l'aise dans le parking de l'école et il s'était dit que peut-être qu'il aurait plus de facilité à parler s'il était dans un endroit plus tranquille. Il essaya de retrouver un peu de la paix que la forêt lui apportait généralement. Il descendit de la voiture et alla s'appuyer contre un arbre. Stiles le rejoignit peu de temps après.

-«Ok, alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici? Tu voulais me montrer quelque chose?»

-«Non, pas vraiment, j'ai juste penser qu'on serait mieux pour parler.»

-«Oooooooooooooook,» dit Stiles mettant ses mains dans ses poches. «Alors, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi?» Stiles commençait vraiment à avoir hâte que la situation s'éclaircisse parce qu'il commençait vraiment à être sur les nerfs. Il n'avait aucune idée à quoi s'attendre et ça commençait à le faire flipper royalement.

-«Je... j'ai essayer de partir, je ne voulais pas t'imposer ça. J'ai essayer de rester le plus loin possible, mais je ne suis pas capable... Je pense que ça aurait fini par me tuer...» commença le loup.

Stiles le regarda d'un air ahuri. Soudainement, il semblait y avoir une armée de papillons dans son estomac.

-«Je ne te suis pas du tout là Derek.»

-«Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'est un Compagnon Stiles? Ce que ça signifie, pour un loup?» inconsciemment, il leva une main vers le jeune homme, frôlant son bras avec son pouce.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche, et la referma. Il avança un peu sans s'en rendre compte.

-«Ce n'est pas vraiment quelque chose qu'on décide...» continua Derek. «Et c'est quand même assez rare. Mais parfois il y a un lien qui se créer. Quand ça arrive, il n'y a plus rien qui peut détruire ce lien, sauf la mort.» Un moment passa avant que Derek reprenne. «On ne choisi pas avec qui ça arrive. Je suis désolé que ce soit tombé sur toi. Je vais tout faire pour que ce ne soit pas un poids pour toi. Je vais te laisser tranquille, je... c'est juste que je ne peux pas trop m'éloigner de toi, sinon je deviens fou. J'ai juste besoin de savoir que tu vas bien et que tu es en sécurité. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je peux vraiment contrôler. Je... je suis désolé.» finit-il. Il se passa les mains dans les cheveux, soupira en levant la tête vers le ciel et ferma les yeux.

Stiles le regarda, abasourdit. Il pouvait sentir la détresse de Derek et il avait juste envie de le réconforter. Avant même de s'en rendre compte, il s'avança vers le loup et posa sa main sur son bras. L'homme baissa son regard sur lui, surpris. Stiles se dit qu'il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi beau, Derek éveillait en lui le même désir de possession qu'il avait dans son rêve. Ah, et puis tant pis, il s'avança encore et attira Derek dans ses bras, posa sa tête sur son épaule. Après tout, il n'y avait rien comme un calin de Stilinski pour réconforter. Il réfléchirait plus tard. Il senti Derek se raidir, puis il lui rendit finalement son étreinte. Il restèrent ainsi un moment. Stiles ne savait pas trop quoi penser, mais il était bien. Il était même très bien. Comme s'il était exactement où il devait être. Ce qui était ridicule, comment il pouvait être avec Derek, pour l'amour du ciel, qu'est-ce qui était en train de se passer? Derek le relâcha finalement et se dirigea vers la voiture. Wow, qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer là? Décidément, ce serait une bonne idée de se remettre à réfléchir, parce que là, plus rien ne semblait faire de sens... Stiles se dirigea tranquillement vers la voiture à son tour. Il avait hâte de se retrouver dans le calme rassurant de sa chambre, où il pourrait réfléchir... ou pas. Comment on faisait déjà pour réfléchir?


End file.
